


The Speech

by Shelby3wonderland2



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Press and Tabloids, citizens feelings, drunk tony?, i think i am running out of tags, mihaps, protest, well you just crewed everything up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby3wonderland2/pseuds/Shelby3wonderland2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To keep the citizen of America from unwanted worry the Avengers must meet with the press...but it doesn't go quit to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Speech

**Author's Note:**

> im-so-bored-i-just answered: The avengers are asked to make a nationalistic promotional video thing for good press (sorry if this doesn't make sense, cant seem to word it) 
> 
> Hope you like it! <3-Shelby  
> This is a prompt from my tumblr http://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-fan-fic-bookshelf

“It will be good for the public. They need to believe that you aren’t going to go rogue. That you all are here for the public’s best entrust.” the Secretary of state said as he slid a folder to Fury. 

“The Avengers have already proven that they are what the citizens need. The Avengers are not only a team but an ideal for every one to follow, and if you can’t seem to get that though your toupee little head that you can assure your damn self that!” Fury said as he snatched the folder off the conference table. ” Now why in Sam’s hell do they have to make a public video saying that their mission here is to protect the citizens of these united states? Oh, I see you must of forgotten the almost total invasion by Loki and the Chitauri or how the Avengers single handedly stopped the invasion?” 

 

“Director Fury, we understand your compassion for the Avengers. That doesn’t change the fact that the citizens need to understand what is going on.” 

~

“Now coming to you live from the Avengers mansion in New York. With an message to all the citizens of the United States of America. All the members are in attendance for this message to the press. Take it away Joseph” an overly enthusiastic news anchor said to her news audience listing in to the news special on their televisions sets.  
“Thank you Susan, Hello folks we are live at the Avenger’s mansion who have issued a press meeting to out audience here at channel seven news. Everyone is here today from the first Avenger Captain America to the newest Avenger Giant Man. But there also seems to be quite a number of protesters here today.”

~~~

“Mutants! Go away! Stay Away!”

“WE WAN’T PUREITY! WHEN DO WE WANT IT? NOW!”

Tony tapped one of the microphones on the news stand, making a loud ring boom from the speaker quitting everyone in the crowd. 

“Hello everyone, I am here to talk to everyone about an important matter pertaining to the Avengers.” Tony glanced at his fellow Avengers he gave them a hopeful grin. “The mission of the Avengers is to fix whatever hair brained cockamamie experiment hits the fan. Oh and the next time you guys, yes that’s right talking to you Mr. President hold secret alien tech. You might want to let the Avengers in on it. Last time it was a bitch stop it nearly killed all of us! Oh before I leave you guys, make sure you tell your local government employees exactly how you feel about them, keeping secrets from the public. Like I don’t know aliens? Not talking about Doctor Who or e.t.. The Chitauri? just the tip of a very large very dangerous life out side of our conceded humanity on Earth.” Captain America placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him in the middle of his rant. 

“You need to stop scaring the citizen Tony” He whispered away from the microphones into his ear and Hawkeye coughed to meant that he agreed. 

~

“What the hell where you thinking or were you not thinking at all? Have you seen the news lately? The American people have gone crazy. Protest everywhere not that it does much good but still. Your mission was to insure that you and the Avengers are not a threat! Tony……you know what we have to do now.”


End file.
